Ruby Jones and the Portal to Other Dimensions
by daylight5378
Summary: Ruby, at age 18 doesn't have much going for her. One day, she gets a letter from her grandfather saying she now owns a manor. She goes through the doors in the basement and they lead her into the realms of books. PJO and HP crossover will come later! Please read & review! I don't own any of the characters that are from other books
1. PROLOGUE

PROLOGUE

I awoke to beeping and people crowding around me. There was so much white. Everyone was wearing it; pants, shoes, shirts. They even wore strange round cups over their mouths and noses.

One, a man I believe, looked up from his notes and looked excitedly at every other person that was there. They seemed to be communicating but I couldn't hear anything. One of the people, he was wearing a green outfit, came to me holding a big pad.

He wrote on it and it said, 'Mr. Jones, you fell into a coma. We have been watching your house so we know it hasn't been robbed. But you can still go back into the coma if you aren't careful so we are keeping you here in the hospital for the next few days. Do you have any questions for us? We will try our best to answer them.'

I wrote back to him, 'I can't hear anything!' By this time I was beginning to panic.

He responded, 'No but that's why I am writing to you. You are getting old so you may be deaf. Do you have any family that we can contact?'

I replied yes, 'I have a granddaughter, her name is Ruby Jones, but she likes to go as RJ. But that is all. Everyone else is gone...'

The doctor wrote 'Do you have a will? We are trying as best as we can, the other doctors and I, but if we fail you need to have a will.'

I wrote that I did, all of my things went to RJ, even my house. If she didn't want it that's her problem, but I want her to own it.

'Oh yes make sure to tell her that there may be some secrets hidden around my house, like a giant labyrinth!'

'We will... How old is she?' The doctor didn't seem to believe me, and he looked genuinely worried.

'Right now she is 15, and she is in an orphanage because I couldn't take care of her.'

'Alright, well a person isn't allowed to own a house until they turn 18, so the house may be abandoned for a few years.'

All of a sudden everything went fuzzy and a white light blocked my vision. I started walking to the light and…


	2. Chapter 1

It was a plain boring Tuesday. I was riding my bike to work and all of a sudden owls were everywhere! I was confused, owls in NYC? That's crazy! Owls are only in the country and movies! Pigeons are the bird of New York. Well I saw one that needed help- something with it's wing- and picked it up from the bench seat it was sitting on.

I was headed for work- the animal hospital- and figured maybe the people there could help this little guy and find out what's up with the rest of them. That's until I saw paper in one's talons. I went in that direction until I reached it and took out the paper. It was a letter. Sent to me.

It actually said Ruby Jones. I go by RJ, thats what my dad used to call me. He really loved mystery novels, and he and my mom decided to name me something pretty, yet mysterious.

Well, right after I took out the paper every single owl flew away. It was crazy. Beaks, talons and feathers everywhere. Even the one with the messed up wing.

I decided to wait to open the letter and go to work. I was late. What will my excuse be, the truth is way to crazy for them to believe me.

Well I got to work and the entire building was dark. No lights on anywhere. I knocked because the door was locked and I didn't have a key. No one answered. Hm, that's really weird owls in NYC then no one at the animal hospital.

I sat at a nearby bench and opened the letter. It had a few papers in it.

Paper 1. A will. It was saying that I would get 7384 Haunted Hill, a couple bank accounts, every single object left in the house already mentioned and an 1955 black convertible.

Paper 2. A letter. This says that my grandfather passed leaving me all of the things listed in the will. It also says the location of where his grave is in case I ever want to visit.

Paper 3. Bank accounts and their passwords. Where to find (Most of?) his money. The location of things that are important in the house.

I just sat there staring at the letters, how did I not know about my Grandfather?


	3. Chapter 2

Today I decided to check out the house. It was huge, very creepy, but yet beautiful. Overgrown rose bushes surrounded the estate. It was more like a castle. How did I not know about it?

In the inside, an enormous chandelier was in the ceiling of the foyer, a winding polished staircase in the corner. Giant archways leading throughout the house. As I walked upstairs, I could see portraits of whom must be my ancestors. I went into the bedrooms, they were lavishly furnished with canopy beds, fireplaces (un-lit of course), mini chandeliers on the ceilings, and gorgeous carpets.

I decided to explore. (heck, who knows when you might find the wardrobe to narnia?) In the hallway were beautiful tapestries, embroidered with mythical creatures like fairies, centaurs, and dragons. I kept walking and found a secret door. (eeekkk!) It was carved with a weird symbol. A square with lines through it and they were both horizontal and vertical. I snapped a picture of it with my phone, because I should look it up later.

All of a sudden a big BOOM! came from downstairs. I ran down there grabbing whatever I could to use as a weapon. I found a sword on the wall and took it down. It was surprisingly not heavy. I ran downstairs and saw a big scaly thing. It turned around and I could tell it was not anything that was from this world. It was Smaug! … I mean a dragon.

I turned and ran, if it was a robber I could maybe handle it, but a dragon? As I turned the corner, I almost bumped into something. It was...a man? He was older and wore a suit and had a mustache. He grabbed my shoulders and easily picked me up and to his side. Then he said something in a language that I didn't understand and walked to the dragon. He just gave the dragon a stare that would make a grown man quiver in fear. The dragon nodded it's head and disappeared in a poof of smoke. In it's place was a young man not much older than me. The butler walked over to him and escorted him out of the room.

I was shocked, I thought I was the only one in the house, then there was a butler and a dragon-boy? What else do I not know about this house?

Then I fainted.

When I woke up the butler was standing over me with a smug look on his face. Then he said, "If you can't handle that, then don't bother looking for the other secrets in this house." And with that he left.


	4. Chapter 3

Later I went to the library (or as I like to think of it, my sanctuary, where I can find portals to magical worlds, but really, right know I just needed a little non-fiction in my life). I decided to look up celtic designs and mythical creatures. (not that I need help identifying the creatures, percy jackson has got me covered in that department) I was looking at my phone as a reference for the design, but the picture came out weird. It was all shimmery, and because of the events that happened earlier, it could've been magic. I looked through at least a dozen books and I found no clues on what it could mean. I decided to go back to the house and see if there was a study with books about celtic designs.


	5. Chapter 4

I couldn't find the study, but I had found the dragon-boy. He said his name was Benjamin but I could call him Ben.

I asked Ben about the design on the door and he said he didn't know. Then I asked about the butler and what his problem was. Ben replied that his name is Timothy, and he is the overseer of this house. "You don't go looking for him. He will only appear when he feels like it," then he rolled his eyes, "trust me I've tried."


	6. Chapter 5

That night I lay in my bed and thought about Ben. (not creepy at all, heh heh heh...) He seemed really nice. He has dark hair that flops in front of his eyes, which were green. He was tall and had an athletic build. (Not that any of that matters...)

He said that he didn't know what the symbol was on the door, but I forgot to ask where the study was. Sometimes I am just stupid.


	7. Chapter 6

The next day, I was wondering through the house and there was a strange light coming from the ballroom. I creaked open the door so I could get through and Timothy was in there. He didn't seem to see me and it looked like he was doing some sort of jujitsu. There was a huge curtain in the back of the room that had been drawn, so that was where the light was coming from.

I sat down because I wanted to ask him questions about the house and I didn't want to interrupt him. Mainly were the study was. I'm sure my grandfather had some books with answers.

It took 2 hours but Timothy finally finished his jujitsu. (Hey don't judge; who knows when I might find him again, besides I had fallen asleep on the floor because it was so boring.)

I woke up to darkness because Timothy closed the curtains. I sat up and stretched. He was sitting on the floor eating, marshmallows? Welp, you don't see a straight faced butler sitting on the floor eating marshmallows in the dark everyday.

I stood up and walked over to him. He looked at me in disgust and continued eating. I asked him, "Where's the study? Please stop eating."

He stopped putting them in his mouth, finished chewing and swallowed. He answered me, "The study is wherever you believe it is. Just focus your mind on a certain door and think about finding the study, then it will become that."

"What? You mean I could of found it days ago if I concentrated on finding it?"

"Yes, that is what I said."

I marched out of the room, not caring which way I went then as I turned the corner I ran into one of those knight armor statue things. It backed up and bowed saying in a raspy metallic voice, "I am very sorry princess."

I was shocked, I didn't know that they could talk, but weirdness happens in this house. "It's fine, thank you." I stood, staring for a couple of seconds waiting for him to move again, or speak, or walk or at least do something, but nothing happened.


	8. Chapter 7

On the second floor, I walked into one of the bedrooms. I plopped onto the bed, and immediately yelped. "A WATER BED! What does this place not have?"

Ben appeared in the doorway, "This place doesn't have a pool, arcade, movie theater, or a buffet."

"Umm... why are you here?"

"I was down the hall... and I um... heard you yell?"

"You were spying!"

"No! Just walking by and I heard you yell something I couldn't understand. Then you said 'What does this place not have?'" he said that in a mocking tone.

I still don't trust him. Maybe a little. He was willing to come and help. He didn't even know if I was in trouble. _Sigh,_ why are boys so confusing.


	9. Chapter 8

I was so mad I kind of forgot to try for the study. (oops) But I found a room that no one was in, I had knocked the on the door and no one answered. Then I looked at the door, it had a similar celtic symbol to before, but it was different. In the corners of the square-ish shape, there were small dragon heads.

I concentrated on finding the study. The door didn't do anything, so I opened it, maybe the change would be inside.

I cracked the door open and there was a desk on one side of the room, as well as a bed. There was a huge bookcase with tons of newer science fiction/fantasy books, many of which I've read. Cluttered everywhere on the desk were Funko Pop figures of many various tv shows and movies.

On another side of the room was a small table holding up a large tv and many video game systems. On the bookshelf, I could now see that as well as books, there were many video games and movies. On the floor were various pairs of converse shoes; ones that were red, white and black.

On the inside part of the door was a life size painted TARDIS with the wood detailing and all. Now that I notice it, on the outside of the door was a small plaque reading 221 B, referring to Sherlock.

Hanging on the wall were very detailed replicas of the Master Sword, Majora's Mask and Link's shield as well as a Harry Potter wand and a sonic screwdriver and many, many super amazing fanarts and posters.

I stood open mouthed. Then I turned around and walked out, and looked at the door, walked back in, and then ran back out… "It's bigger on the inside… OH MY GOD it's a magical door!" I glanced around, looking for someone to show this amazing door. And just to my luck, I saw an unsuspecting Ben out of the corner of my eye. I ran down the hallway, grabbed him by the hand and dragged him with me, all the while ranting "BEN! BEN! BEN! It's amazing! I was just minding my own business, and looking for my grandfather's study when I found it! It is a bit modern though. Whatever. Come on!" I dragged him in. He staggered to a halt looking slightly shocked. I stood behind him, glowing with triumph. "There only one way a room like this could have come to be, it took me an entire 4 seconds to come to the most logical conclusion, my Grandfather… was a fangirl… no, a fanboy. Isn't that amazing! I knew it was important to find this study!"

He kind of looked embarrassed. He put his hand on the back of his head, like the Flash does, and murmured something inaudible. "Your grandfather wasn't a fan-anything."

"How would you know that?"

"Umm... It's my room?"

"Whatttttt -"

"i can explain, i think, i was just minding my own business. i didn't want to be like this. but curiosity killed the cat. get it i can turn- nevermind. so this is how it happened, 'IT WAS JUST ONE BOOK' I THOUGHT TO MYSELF, NOT A LIFE LONG OBSESSION BUT ONE BOOK SOON BECAME TWO, AND THEN THERE WERE THE MOVIES, AND THE GAMES AND THE SHIPS AND FANFICS AND ART. I DIDN'T CHOOSE THE FANBOY LIFE, IT GRABBED MY HAND AND WHISPERED: 221 B BAKER STREET. COME AT ONCE IF CONVENIENT, IF NOT CONVENIENT COME ANYWAY, COULD BE DANGEROUS-SH

"SO NOW I HAVE TONS OF STUFF AND WAY TOO MUCH TIME ON MY HANDS. I READ THE CURSED CHILD IN UNDER AN HOUR, AFTER I GOT IT AT THE MIDNIGHT RELEASE. UM, I WORK AT A COMIC BOOK SHOP AND PRAY THAT I DON'T TRANSFORM, WHILE I GET TO READ COMICS FOR FREE. I HAVE BEAT EVERY SINGLE LEGEND OF ZELDA GAME THAT HAS BEEN RELEASED. I CAN'T WAIT FOR BREATH OF THE WILD TO COME OUT! THEY KEEP POSTPONING THE RELEASE DATE." He gave a weird face, like he was cringing while looking like he was going to cry, the fan-person's caught in the huge feels face.

I pulled him into a hug and told him the same thing happened to me. I was wearing a Camp Half-Blood shirt under my hoodie and unzipped it so he could see. On my phone case was the Cheshire Cat's grin instead of the moon over a beautiful lake scenery. My earrings that day were little BB-8s.


End file.
